Linger
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: And Balthier watched. balthierxvaan and Vaan was himself, no matter the situation.


_**-**_

_**LINGER**_

_**-**_

_Balthier watched;_

As Vaan pick pocketed imperials swiftly, without falter of flow.

The boy would seem to sparkle, just slightly, and the slip the winning's away to a place where no one like him could find them.

Vaan was only smug once he'd gotten away with it, but he was pure confidence every step he took.

_Balthier watched;_

As Vaan practiced his magick, freezing and scorching GigaRabbit tails as he taught himself how.

Always a furrow in his brow, as he summoned strength from that spark of power within him.

The way Vaan's lips mouthed the words of magick was intoxicating, but his grin of surprised victory over any element was pure enchantment.

_Balthier watched;_

As Vaan first tried a weapon that wasn't a sword. Fingers curling aroung a barrel and trigger with innocent curiosity.

The boy wouldn't hesitate, but there was always a twist of disbelief to his eyes when he took in how far he was from his target.

Vaan got better and better, almost as good as Balthier himself, but he'd trade it all in for a blade with more power.

_Balthier watched;_

As Vaan smiled, contented, surrounded by allies as his best friend slipped away.

His smile turned into a bright smirk when Larsa followed Penello away.

Vaan looked the very picture of a proud friend, rather then the scorned lover even Balthier expected.

_Balthier watched;_

As Vaan stroked the _Strahl_, thinking no one nearby he didn't dilute his love for the airship.

His eyes searched adoringly, every scratch of paint, and fleck of odd alloy along it's entirety.

Vaan never looked more like a gold-driven fool in that hour or so, but Balthier knew he was seeing the beginning's of a true sky pirate.

_Balthier watched;_

As Vaan glanced back, eyes flickering over whatever lay between them, before landing on Balthier's own.

The boy looked away quickly, wary of the pirate's stare, but every so often, he'd chance it again.

Vaan's blush was positively radiant in the dust of the eastersands.

_Balthier watched;_

As Vaan flirted with strangers, without thought or sence of importance.

Serving girls and bartenders, mothers and pilgrim's alike, all swooned with Vaan's whispered words of interest or praise.

Vaan's sway of hips was mesmerizing, his coy lowering of lids delectable, but his eyes shone with untainted innocence.

_Balthier watched;_

As Vaan whispered war-plan's to Basch, unsure but to knowing to stay silent any longer.

Basch's eyes would brighten with realization, clapping the boy on the back with a rushed 'well done' before the soldier rushed to find Lady Ashe.

The way Vaan stood there silently was quietly thoughtful, but his soft smile was anything but shy.

_Balthier watched;_

As Vaan packed supplies into the _Strahl_, miles away from his task and deep in thought.

His hands never faltered their work, and his eye's never needed to blink into focus.

Then Vaan noticed Balthiers appearance to help, and he flushed a petty shade, smiled with surprised thanks, his mind no longer needing to dawdle.

_Balthier watched;_

As Vaan slid into the cockpit after every one had abandoned them for bed.

Fran wasn't in the place beside him, working on oiling her bow to perfection.

Vaan's movement's were almost hesitant, but he looked perfect as a co-pilot.

_Balthier watched;_

As Vaan searched his face, then the controls that lay between them.

Watched, as the boy leant back in the seat like he belonged there.

Listened, as Vaan confessed he wanted too.

_Balthier watched;_

As Vaan slinked over the control panel, all smooth and confident.

His body was hot and firm and his curious touch was sure and gentle.

Then, Balthier watched, until the sensations Vaan kissed made his eyes roll back in pleasure.

_(end)_

_-_

_i do not own, make no money, or stake any claim in final fantasy Xii, or the characters therein._

_please, if you have a spare moment, some feedback would rock my world, and keep my muse happy. thank you C=_

_Jaffa xxx_


End file.
